Approvals/Stella Fairgrieve
Character Name: : Stella Fairgrieve Character's Age: ''' : Seventeen '''School & Team: : Stella is a member of Team AWSM, a first year team at Beacon Academy. Personality: : They call her sunshine on occasion, because true to her star-related name, she is often the guiding light of Team AWSM. While neither leader nor second in command, Stella has no issues with taking charge at any given moment, assisted by her slightly headstrong and dominant personality - and is usually a fan of getting the job done rather than wasting precious moments on the field planning. It was her desire to see more, experience more than Vacuo could offer her, that fueled her to attend combat school and the subsequent Huntsman Academy in Vale, and this explorers' heart is made very clear when you meet her even for the first time. She's the first to run into the woods and one of the first to work out how to navigate any given landscape and take the best strengths and weaknesses of that terrain - meaning she's Team AWSM's best navigator, even if not their best fighter. Stella is a loyal friend who will stick by those she loves fiercely, determined to defend them to a point nigh-on stupidity. She's a presence in every room due to her vivid personality and opinionated nature, and she's not about to let herself be forgotten about. History: : Stella Fairgrieve is the daughter of legendary Huntress, the previous Fairgrieve and former holder of her current spot in Team AWSM, Solaria Fairgrieve. And all Stella has ever wanted is to live up to her mother's legacy. She's a Fairgrieve, she has a name to uphold but none of the arrogance that comes with prestige. She was born and raised a Huntress by her single mother, after her father left - he'd only wanted her mother for her name, and she set him straight. Told him to fix his shit or get out, none too delicately. And he left, leaving Solaria to raise Stella alone, forcing Solaria to retire from the field to provide child care. : Solaria trained her daughter even before she was due to start Combat School, with an eye to making a child prodigy. But Stella simply did not possess the same calculative style of her mother, preferring far more of a bold and excited approach, and generally more excited about exploring the world around her and making new experiences with them. In fact, in their last year before Combat School, the two took a year to travel the four kingdoms of Remnant so Stella could choose the combat school she wished to attend. Despite being born and raised in Vacuo, she chose instead to attend her mother's alma maters of Signal and Beacon in the end. : In her due time Stella began to attend Signal Academy, where she was partnered with Amethyst Westbrook in the forest. Their other teammates were Wyn Lui and TBD. They were a fairly successful team in Combat School, not so much as Stella would have liked, but all the same. She made sure to never slack and pull her team up when Amethyst and Wyn weren't doing so. She credits the main part of their progression to the huntsman academy of Beacon to her cheerleading. Miraculously, they've managed to stay together as a team for the beginning of their first year at Beacon, and she's looking forward to the next great adventure. Weapons: : Stella's weapon is a set of three throwing stars that become either a dual ended shorter blade, or one longer katana-style blade. The points can fold in to make them safe to carry and clip onto her belt at her waist; the blades / stars can be infused with Dust to deal more significant damage. Semblance: : Stella's semblance is "True North". While not very offensive, forcing her to act mostly as a defense teammate, it means that she never gets lost. It's an instinct that will take her in the right direction and help her team avoid hazards, as well as perhaps disorient enemies even though she cannot deal them physical damage as an immediate result of her Semblance. Other: : Nope. Category:Approved